On The Outside
by holygeorge86
Summary: Summary: Mattison is the younger sister of Two-Bit Mathews and one of Ponyboy Curtis's only friends and she is in love with Sodapop. The only problem he doesn't see as anything more than Two Bit's sister.


Summary: Mattison is the younger sister of Two-Bit Mathews and one of Ponyboy Curtis's only friends and she is in love with Sodapop. The only problem he doesn't see as anything more than Two Bit's sister.

Rated T for language

Long story

first chapter set before the book begins

One

"Mattison, Mattison." Tim Shepard said coming out of his house and seeing the younger sister of Two-Bit Mathews sitting on the front stairs. "Hey Tim, I am just waiting for Angela." Mattison returned pulling the cuffs of her jean jacket down over her hands. "You okay?" He asked sitting down next to her. "No." She answered, "But I don't want to bother you with my problems you probably have your hands full with Angela and Curly." "That doesn't matter, something is wrong. As a friend of Angela's you are a friend of mine. Not to mention you know Dally too. That makes you golden kid. What happened?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for several long seconds before turning to look at the harsh looking oldest Shepard sibling. "Some Socs in a Mustang have been following me and they tried to grab me earlier." Tim muttered several curse words under his breath, it was one thing to go after them but it was another to go after their women. Especially one as sweet and innocent as Mattie Mathews. "I got away though barely." "You shouldn't be walking alone. What were you thinking?" "I wasn't. I thought I was safe.' "Being a greaser kid, no one is safe." Mattie nodded her head as she hugged her knees. She didn't want to admit that it scared her more than she was letting on, she had thought that the Socs in the car had been the ones that jumped Johnny Cade, one of her friends and messed him up.

If they did that to him what could they do to her?

Tim squeezed her shoulder before standing up, "I will have Curly walk you home so nothin' happens to you." "Thanks Tim." He nodded his head before standing up and yelling back into the house. Seconds later there was running of heavy feet followed by Curly and Angela's appearances. "Curly walk her home. Make sure she actually gets to either the Curtis's house or her house.' "Yeah sure.' Curly answered as Mattie stood up. "Sorry Ang, I am not feeling very well." She said softly. Angela looked between her brother and then her friend then nodded her head. "Feel better." "Thanks Ang." She muttered before following Curly down the stairs. She could faintly hear her friend asking her brother what happened and why she was going home so early.

Almost an hour later and no sight of the Soc's, Curly and Mattie made to the neighborhood when she lived. "You think you can make it from here?" He asked looking down at her. "Yeah, I am going to go the Curtis's my mom's new boyfriend is over and I don't want to be around him." Curly nodded his head before walking turning on his heel and walking away.

She shook her head and walked up onto the Curtis's porch and into their living room. Her brother was sitting on the floor, a chocolate cake and open beer bottle in front of him. "Hey." She greeted softly as she stepped over and sat on the couch next to Soda who offered her a smile before putting his arm around her shoulder. She took a deep breath before she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

She hated herself for the crush she had on him, she knew that he was still going over Sandy and her leaving him while she was pregnant. 'You okay?" He asked softly, his eyes half closed. "Mhmm." She muttered, "Just got the daylights scared out of me earlier." He nodded his head as his best friend Steve came out of the bathroom and dropped down on the couch on her other side. He nudged her before looking at the TV that had a grainy picture of Mickey Mouse on it.

The screen door slammed open and Ponyboy rushed in out of breath causing everyone to come out of their trances.

"Pony? What's wrong?"


End file.
